


Many Prayers

by Sacred



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Diana's quest for a child brings them face to face with the women in Bruce's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Prayers

Incense rolled through the air like Victorian fog. Before the couple, the bedroom lay lit by candlelight. On the bed itself, three nude women reposed, eyes opening once both Diana and Bruce crossed the doorway and into the room.

Diana felt much like Bruce must have when they had done this same ritual only a week ago with the men who had loved her, jealousy flaring in her heart only to be stifled as she recognized just why the women were here. They were here for the both of them.

Bruce had no small amount of trepidation as he approached the bed with his wife. He hadn't seen Selina since the wedding and Talia even longer than that. The sight of Zatanna tangled up with the two was also a shock, but one he swiftly got over, sending his longtime friend a warm smile, which she returned with one of her own and a wink.

The three were silent as the two approached, expectant as the two got onto the downy soft covering.

 

Selina is the first to move and locks lips with Diana, one of her nimble fingers tweaking the Amazon's left nipple. Zatanna is next, moving to Bruce and kissing him like she had always wanted to in her dreams, idly murmuring after she's tasted his lips. Talia is more cautious, torn between the familiar arms of her beloved and the new embrace of Diana, before deciding to just embrace the both of them, flesh against flesh and sandwiching her fellow compatriots in this endeavor.

Things grow more heated with each passing moment, Selina licking inside Diana and making her moan, purring her pleasure all the while. Bruce thrusts into Zatanna while Talia cups one of them mage's firm buttocks with expert ease. Soon enough the five of them are a writhing mass of flesh, sweat, and fluids, the combined stamina making sure that this initial joining doesn't end until just past the witching hour.

Once the clock had struck a minute past midnight, the final phase started.

Bruce's short hair grew longer, breasts sprang into being, his hips widened, and every last trace of manhood was transfigured.

Diana knew this was going to happen, had had the terrifying but ultimately interesting experience of sex as a man last week, but still couldn't help the rich chuckle that escaped her throat. The faces of the other women conjured a belly laugh a few moments later.

Selina looked like she had eaten wet dog food, but soon enough her curiosity rose and she started to move towards Bruce. Diana stopped her with a glance before turning to her...she supposed wife would be apt considering this turn of events and smiled.

Brue moaned as her wife played with her breasts before moving onto her hips, leaving kisses on either side of them, just above her shapely rear. Diana then thrust with her fingers, slowly but firmly, until she brought Bruce to orgasm, licking her fingers once she was done. Diana then looked back at the three, noticing Talia seemed to be catatonic, mumbling about her beloved over and over. Zatanna looked amused and Selina expectant as Diana finally moved away from her wife.

Zatanna was the first to approach the still-recovering form of her best friend, slowly taking in every new part of her before plopping on top, alternatively kissing, biting, and stroking until Bruce shuddered and then loosened up. For Diana it was easy to see how much both cared about one another and offered a prayer of thanks that Bruce had someone like Zatanna in his life. Cuddling for a few moments, Zatanna finally smirked and placed a loving kiss on Bruce's forehead before going back to the others.

Selina was on all fours as she crawled up to Bruce, running a finger up from her privates to her throat, purring louder than Diana had ever heard her.

The thief whispered something in Bruce's ear, making the now female Dark Knight chuckle.

Diana could see thousands of chases in Bruce's eyes as she managed to sit up, colliding with Selina as the pair went at it.

It was a chaotic dance the two shared, and the sight of such raw passion caused Diana to gush, Zatanna idly running her fingers along both of Diana's thighs as this happened.

The pair finally parted, both panting, Selina mewling as she crawled away and Talia approached.

There was none of the friendship mixed with love, none of the passion in this coupling, Diana observed, instead something older, something born of experience and expertise. Positions were used that even Diana, immortal as she was, had never seen. Bruce apparently lost none of his flexibility as a woman, that was for sure. Diana also made a mental note to have Bruce teach her what the pair were currently doing.

Talia finished and left Bruce almost completely spent, returning to the others.

Diana went over to Bruce and waited until she had recovered. Once she had done so, the pair completed the ritual Aphrodite had instructed them to perform, both losing themselves in one another.

The candles went out, bathing the room in darkness as Diana lay with her husband, Aphrodite's spell at its end.

Even as she lay there, Diana felt herself fill with the energy of the others, the energy of the men who had loved her and the women who had loved Bruce, all of it merging inside her womb until the feeling vanished and Aphrodite herself appeared, Hera at her side.

The ritual was finished, the pair blessed, the others returned to their respective homes.

Diana openly wept as they were returned to Wayne Manor, Dick, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, Donna, Cassie, and even Damien crowding around the pair.

Bruce, despite his best efforts, couldn't stop a few tears of his own from flowing.

Even Diana's mother was there, joining in on the festivities and blessing her daughter and, after a prod from Diana, Bruce as well.

As the group crowded into the dining room, overseen by an overly emotional Alfred, Diana looked at her husband and placed his hand on her stomach.

Their own little one was on the way, joining the family the pair had already built around themselves.

As Bruce went ahead, Diana promising she'd be just a moment behind, the Amazon looked back at the portrait of Bruce's parents, silently thanking them for shielding Bruce that terrible night and for giving her love she never thought she would need.

It was at that moment that she knew.

Thomas for a boy and Martha for a girl.


End file.
